Regrets and Guilty Pleasures
by sibunagirl101
Summary: After an unlikely event, the gang has split up. A year later, what happens when feelings start to return from middle school and freshman year? Will Lucas regret his decision from so long ago? Lucaya!
1. Science Class

A sophomore Maya looked lazily out the window, the cool autumn day sending shivers throughout classrooms, with crunchy leaves on the ground. Maya looked at the smiling brunette diagonal seat in front of her. Riley Matthews. Quirky, always happy, your typical high school sunshiny girl who expects everything to be perfect. Of course, Maya didn't think they that. Maya was the rebel, outgoing girl who wasn't afraid to say what she thought. That was Maya. Plain old Maya. Maya glanced behind at the soft eyed Texas native behind her. The charming, reassuring Lucas. The one that got away. The one that made Maya fall so hard and so deep, it made her hard to think. But was a long time ago. Maya looked besides her. The nerdy kid who was always raising his hand. The one with a "I know everything, and if I say something, I'm always right" kinda attitude. Farkle. Maya looked on the other side of her. The almond colored skinned Texas, the one always with an answer, and a huge concern over other people's feelings. Maya sighed. She knew these people by the back of her hand. They knew her too. But things were different know. It wasn't the same. But how did they end up here?

 _Maya walked silently down the stairs of the high school, as nothing can be heard. Maya looked around and walked to her locker. "Late again" she muttered and rushed to her locker. She looked down the hall to hear approaching footsteps._ She _glanced up to see a dirty blond, Texan walking towards her. "Hey Maya" Lucas said in his almost perfect voice. Maya looked away and continued to shove books in her locker. It's been a week since Lucas made his decision at the Ski Lodge. He chose Riley. Of course he did. Everyone knew it was Riley. Maya let him go for Riley. She knew her feelings for Lucas were still there. But today wasn't about her. It was about Riley and Lucas. Today was the first day back and they were officially announcing that they are a couple. "Maya"? Lucas asked giving her a strange look. "Oh hey Ranger Rick" Maya said a little to forced. "So your late? Huh?" Lucas asked with a smirk. Maya glared at him. "So are you" she said. Lucas raised an eyebrow. He leaned his arm against the locker next to Maya. "Did I miss something?" Maya coughed. "What?" She asked. Lucas took a step towards Maya, the gap between them getting a little bit smaller. "It's just after everything, you've seemed...mad" He answered. Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm" Maya hesitated. "I'm fine" she finally said. "Maya, you don't seem find" Lucas said and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "Of course she wasn't fine, she gave up the guy she's liked forever up to her best friend!" Maya thought. "Look Maya, I need to talk to you about my decision." Lucas said. "I don't want to here it" Maya snapped. "Why not?" Lucas said. "Because I don't care" Maya yelled. Lucas looked shocked. Lucas stormed up to Maya and slammed her up against the locker, they were so close their lips could touch. Maya felt what felt like a thousand butterflies were dancing her stomach. "Are you sure?" Maya whispered. Lucas nodded and kissed Maya first lightly, then pulled away. Maya grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. Maya knew it was wrong. But it felt so right. Lucas ran his hands down her body. Maya slid her tongue down his throat. Lucas started unbuttoning her flannel. Maya smiled through the kiss. Maya knew that it was bad. They were only freshman. But Maya didn't care and slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling Lucas's toned abs. Lucas ran his hands along Maya's undershirt. Maya and Lucas didn't hear the bell ring. Suddenly, Maya heard claps and whistles from behind her and she pushed Lucas away. All the kids were standing there, and a familiar brunette stood with Zay and Farkle and Smackle right besides her. Maya saw sadness and anger flash through her face. Maya grabbed her flannel and buttoned it back up. Maya looked over and saw Mr. Matthews standing nearby, a angered look on his face._

 _*Bell rings*_

Maya is snapped our of her thoughts as she grabs her books and walks to her next class. Maya looks over and sees Riley walking over to her locker, talking to Farkle. Maya rushed past, not wanting to see them. Maya always wondered what happened to them. After the whole scenario with Lucas, Riley got mad and broke up with Lucas, and dissed Maya. Farkle confessed his feelings to Riley and he broke up with Smackle. Smackle transferred to a private school. Zay stuck by Maya's side through the fight, but they lost contact. Zay became a high honor role student and he was the star pitcher on the HS's baseball team. Zay doesn't talk to the others anymore. Farkle be and the bad ass to the group. He ditched class and got bad grades. And if course, girls loved that. Farkle went through so many girls it was confusing. Lucas became a complete stuck up jock, star quarterback, and he was really popular. Every girl wanted to date him. He broke up with Riley, and was now dating a girl named Vannessa, a junior. As for Riley, Riley, became a asshole. She became best friends with Missy, and became queen bee. Riley still got good grades, but if course she got whatever she wanted. Riley secretly God plastic surgery jobs on her face, her lips were to big and she raised her cheekbones. She put on loads of makeup. But one thing, Riley never got the guys. Shocking right? As for Maya, well...

"Maya"! Someone called as heels clicking on the smooth floor got loader towards her. Maya's best friend, Lily, rushed over. Her bouncy curled blonde hair layed at her shoulders. She was a small girl. Small legs, arms, you get the picture. Lily was always artsy. She made necklaces earrings, bottle top bracelets. That's how they clicked. "Hey Lily, what's up?" Maya asked. "You'll never guess what? Lucas is my science partner" she said. Maya winced. That was always a touchy subject between the two. "Wow" Maya said. "I know right, I was shocked". She explained. Maya nodded. Maya walked to her locker to grab her lunch money from her locker. Soon, the two girls sat at their normal table in the cafeteria. "Hey" Zack said and walked over. "Hey" Lily and Mya said in unison. Zach, Maya's other best friend, was a dorky kid. He shares the same passion as Lily and Maya. Art. Zach has braces, and brown hair, blue eyes, and a kindness in his eyes. His hair was always slicked back. As Lily and Zach talked, Maya though about herself. She still had her blond hair, she had a streak of dark blue in her hair. She had a little bit of makeup on, she didn't need a lot on. Maya was in art club, of course. She has worked really hard in her art. She's worked harder to do better in school. Straight B's occasionally C's. She moved out of her apartment with her Mom and moved into a small 3 bedroom, 2 bedroom house with her Mom and Shawn. Shawn got a job promotion and now works as a advisor for a tech company. Katy stopped working at Topangas and she is taking night classes (college) to be a medical assistant. Maya is also takes special art classes, in which she applied for. The small "school" is an academics school, in which it specializes in special stuff like art, sports, and literature. It only excepts 50 students a year. She goes to the classes every Monday, Tuesday, and Thurday. She is also on the cheerleading team. She isn't like the cheerleaders there. It's fun for her. "Maya" Zach said, waving a hand across her face. "Oh yes, what?" She asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "He said are you going to Missy's back to school party"? Lily said sarcastically. Maya was stunned. "Why are you"? Maya asked. Lily shrugged. Maya looked between her two friends.

Next period, Science with Mr. Burns, was a drag. Being the 2 week of school, you think the teacher would cut you some slack. Wrong. Maya tapped on her desk impatiently. "Now class, for your first assignment, we are going to be doing an experiment. Our first section is about human behavior. I will pair you up with a partner, you will have to study their behavior. As he went on and on, Maya opened up her notebook and started doodling. She flipped to the back of her notebook and looked at the photo of her and Sean. Her boyfriend. The black haired, leather jacket, layed back kind of guy. She met Sean last summer at an art show. He was actually pretty interested. He's sweet and charming and a junior. That's the problem. They have been dating for 2 months, and Shawn doesn't approve. Maya sighed. " ?" Mr. Burns asked. Maya shut her notebook and looked up. "Yes?" She asked. cleared his throat. "Your partner is Lucas Frier" Maya gasped and turned around in her seat. Lucas waved, a weak smile on his face.


	2. Hey, you ok?

Maya stared daggers at . "How could he?" She thought to herself. I mean everyone knows that Maya and Lucas had some bad blood. Didn't they? "Ms. Hart?" Mr. Burns asked. Maya snapped out of her thoughts and got up and slowly walked to the desk next to Lucas (he had already grabbed the sheet they needed to fill out). "Hi" Lucas said, looking away as he did so. "Hey" Maya replied, annoyed. Lucas handed Maya her copy of the paper. She looked at all the words in a blur as she watched Lucad from the corner of her eye. "So, umm" Lucas started off. Maya looked up to meet his gaze. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Maya raised an eyebrow. "Spit out Huckleberry" she said mockingly. Lucas couldn't help but smile. "I was wondering since this project is do in 2 weeks, we should probably start working on it now. I was thinking you could come over to my place this week". He stated. "I can't" Maya said quickly. "Why"? Lucas asked. But before she could answer the bell rang. "Saves by the bell" she thought and rushed out.

Soon, the school day came to an end. Maya walked down the street to a small building, weathered by the rain and wind, old from age. She read the well kept sign. "Widen's Academy for arts and literature". Maya smiled. She was so glad it was Monday. She walked in, walking right into the narrow halls, old wobbly lights lighting her way. Maya walked into the small classroom. Instead of deals there were small wooden tables, and a canvas in front of each one. Covering the tables were an assortment of paints, styluses, and brushes. Maya walked over to her table and took out her piece she's been working on. She held it up so the faint sunlight could hit it. "Very nice work, Maya" a deep voice behind boomed. Maya turned. "Thank you Ms. Willis" Mays said. Her art teacher smiled. "What made you pick such a deep thing to draw"? She asked. Maya looked at her sketch. A small lake with mountainous land surrounding it, and a small torn cabin in the middle, a breathtaking scene got Maya thinking. "I don't know" Maya replied. Ms. Willis nodded. Maya sighed and looked down at her sketch. "Why did she draw that?" She wondered.

After a long week of school and art classes, Maya was beat. Maya walked slowly down to the gymnasium where the order forms for her cheerleading form was located. She walked through the now silent halls, only the sound of Maya echoing through the old walls. She walked into the gym to see other cheeeleaders talking and chatting, grabbing order forms as well. Maya walked silently grabbed an order form, she started walking away but someone called her name. "Maya!" A familiar voice said behind her. Maya whipped around to see a familiar brunette standing in front of her. "Riley" Maya gasped. Riley was all smiles, with a black shirt on the with a short white skirt with a pair of new white converse, you wouldn't even recognize her. "Hey Maya, I didn't know you were in cheerleading" Riley said excitedly. "Yes, I am" Maya said starting to walk away. "Wait" Riley called. Maya turned. "As you know Missy is having her back to school party and all, and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Riley asked, handing Maya a pink sealed envelope. "It could be a lot of fun" Riley. Before Maya could reply Riley turned back around and walked out of the gym. Maya rolled her eyes and walked outside to wait for her Mom. Soon, Maya's mom pulled up. "Hey baby girl" Katy said as Maya got in. "Hey" Maya replied. "What's that?" Katy asked, directing her eyes toward the envelope in Maya's hands. "It's nothing" Maya said, and she threw the envelope in her backpack. "What?" Katy said. Maya rolled her eyes. "It's nothing Mom" Maya said. Katy pulled over the car and looked at Maya. "Hey, you ok?" She asked, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine" Maya said. "It's just, you've been distant lately" Katy said. Maya sighed. "Mom, I'm fine" Maya said giving her Mom a tight smile. Katy shrugged and started up the car.


	3. I Don't Look Good In Red

Maya looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She sighed. "Another week of school" she muttered. Maya heard a honk if a car horn as she glanced out her bay window. Yes, Maya Hart has a bay window. After her Mom, Shawn, and herself bought an old Victorian house, the one thing Maya needed was a bay window. It was necessary. Having a bay window calmed her. Maya thought of all the times her and Riley would have all their pointless conversations, even though they weren't pointless back then. Maya sighed as she put all her art supplies for her special art classes in her backpack. She usually walked straight from school to the art classes. Maya heard another car horn. "Maya" Katy called. Maya stood on top of the stairs. "Yes?" She asked. "Sean is here" She said. Maya nodded and grabbed her backpack and cheer bag and walked out. Maya walked to Sean's black '2009 Chevy convertible. Sean rolled down his window. He smiled. Maya still couldn't believe that Sean was her boyfriend. He was cute with green eyes, black slicked back hair, and a muscle toned body. And he was a junior (he was supposed to be a senior but he was held back). Maya opened up the passenger side door and got in and threw her cheer bag in the back seat. "Hey" Maya said as Sean started the car. "Hey" Sean replied followed by a yawn. "Tired?" She asked. He nodded. Sean was on the football team and they started practice two weeks before school started. "So, your starting cheer this week?" He asked. Maya ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah" she said. Maya took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself. She applied a little bit of eyeliner, and a peachy pink colored eye shadow, completed with pink lip gloss. Maya looked at her straightened hair one last time. After small talk, they finally arrived at the high school. Tons of student drivers were getting out of their cars. Sean parked in the far corner of the parking lot. Sean turned towards Maya. "Will you need a ride later"? He asked. Maya shook her head. "I have cheer practice then I have art classes. Sean rolled his eyes. "You and busy ass self" He said with a chuckle. Maya playfully punched his arm. Maya grabbed his shirt and started kissing him passionately. Sean ran his hands down Maya's tucked in white "I don't care" crop top. Maya slid her tongue around his lips begging for entrance. Sean lifted up Maya's shirt to reveal her lacy white bra. Sean chuckled. Maya released. "What?" She asked. "Every time I see you, you have the same bra on" He said. Maya rolled her eyes. She started kissing him again. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. Sean pushed Maya to the back and landed on top of her. Maya took off Sean's shirt and started kissing him again. Suddenly, Maya heard a tap at the rear view window. She looked up and saw a phone filming her. "Sean" She screeched and grabbed her shirt and tried to cover herself up. Sean put on his shirt and rushed out of the car and grabbed the person filming.

Maya walked cautiously down the hallway. She strives down to her locker where Lily was, getting her books. Lily looked up as Maya approached. Maya got a lump in her throat. "Hey" Maya said quietly as she started getting her books for the day. Lily put a hand on Maya's shoulder. "I'm sorry Maya" Lily said. Maya shrugged. The whole school saw the video. One of Sean's friends filmed her and Sean earlier in the parking lot. Sean planned all of it because he wanted everyone to see them in "action". The video was all over Snapchat and Instagram. Maya recalled putting her top back on and she ran out of the vehicle. "Maya" Lily said. Maya looked back over to Lily who looked at Maya, expecting her to answer her question. Maya shook her head and grabbed her books. "Lily, I have to go" Maya said and rushed into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slammed her books on the ground. She looked into the mirror at her messed up hair and wrinkled shirt. Maya took a breath. She whipped out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Sean. Maya bit her lip. She slowly pressed the message bar. She started typing:

I can't believe you. I thought you liked me. But no, you just wanted my body. Stay the fucking away from me you asshole.

Maya pressed send and looked into the mirror. She fixed her makeup and fixed her hair. She took out her phone again and blocked Sean from all her social medias. Maya looked at the time and walked to her 1st period class. This was going to be a long day.

After morning classes, Maya's day was going better than she expected. A lot of guys were mad at Sean and some even asked to carry her books. Maya walked swiftly down the hall, her head held high. Maya walked into her next class. Maya looked around the classroom to see him. Lucas. "Damn it" Maya muttered. Lucas looked at Maya, the video of her wearing only a bra flashed through his eyes. Maya walked over to her seat and sat down. After the science teacher talked more about the project, he let the students meet with their partners. Maya walked over to his desk. "Hey". Lucas said. Maya didn't even look up at him. "Maya"? Lucas asked his eyes full of concern. Maya mumbled something under her breath. "Let's just do this stupid project". She said. Lucas nodded his head. They worked on the project a little bit then as soon as the bell rang, Maya rushed out. She walked over to her locker and grabbed her lunch money. She felt someone behind her, she looked behind her. Jason Garret. A senior. A player. And off of Maya's list to hanging around with. "Hey" Jason said, leaning against the locker next to Maya's. Maya rolled her eyes. "Sorry, don't need a fuck boy". She said and slammed her locker and walked away. After standing in line in the cafeteria, Maya made her way over to her table. Lily looked at her with concern. "Don't even say anything" Maya snapped as she put a hand up to Lily's mouth. "Fine" Lily replied. "So, are you going to Missy's party?" She asked. "Why would I? Maya asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Really Maya? You have been dying to get an invite and you know it" Lily said. Maya smiled. "What would I wear?" Maya asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I have a red dress you can borrow?" Lily suggested. "I don't look good in red". Maya said. "Will see" Lily said with a wink.


	4. I'm Back

Hey guys, it's Sibunagirl101 here, and I am so sorry I have been inactive. Reason being is I recently moved and had to deal with all that crap;). Now I am officially back and a new chapter of "Regrets and Guilty Pleasures" is on the way!


End file.
